epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Bad Pete
This article is about Big Bad Pete, the one residing in Mean Street. For the other Petes, see Small Pete, Petetronic, or Pete Pan. Epic Mickey When Mickey arrived at Mean Street, he immediately recognized his long-time nemesis hanging by Town Hall. Pete explains that Wasteland has different versions of his character, and also gives Mickey a warning that as long as he doesn't mess with anybody, they won't mess with him. Pete was one of the people Mickey had to go to to get the gears for the Penny Arcade. Pete's quests have two formats, rounding up the Bunny Children to prevent them from causing trouble at Mean Street, or have Mickey run an errand related to any of his incarnations in Wasteland while Mickey is in Action Stages. If you helped Small Pete to gain trust with the Gremlins, he will give you some E-Tickets and the Small Pete Pin. If you don't, he will give nothing. If you redeemed Petetronic, he will give you a Power Spark, this will unlock the Redeemed Petetronic Pin. If you destroyed Petetronic, he will give you some E-Tickets instead, this will unlock the Defeated Petetronic Pin. If you defeat Hook and then freed the Sprite, you will receive both the Captain Hook Pin and the Hook vs Pete Pan from Pete in Mean Street. Finally, Pete will give you his final mission to find the lost cartoons of Colonel Pete (probably the early versions of Pete). During the Good Ending, Pete is seen giving away fireworks to the citizens in Mean Street, while in the Bad Ending has him scaring away the citizens and laughs. Both endings are meant to represent the ways in which we treat others. Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two It has been confirmed that Big Bad Pete will be returning to the 2012 sequel. Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland "So Oswald didn't get the universal acclaim and adoration that Mickey became heir to. What did he manage to acquire? Mickey's arch nemesis, the formidable and ubiquitous "Pete" who - in a variety of incarnations - has bedeviled everyone's favorite mouse since 1928. And now he's in Wasteland, keeping up with his old tricks, wearing just as many different hats and identities as he ever did. Whether he's thrusting his unwanted attentions on Ortensia or wreaking havoc while attired as an ersatz Peter Pan, you can count on this two-bit thug to be up to some new villainy." ''('' Pete 's "Tales of Wasteland" profile )' Pete is a character in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. '' These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. He makes a small cameo in "Clock Tower Cleaners" as Oswald drives by and he and some of his different incarnations are mentioned in other stories. He plays his biggest role as the villain in "The Game's Afoot", where he tries to kidnap Ortensia for himself. Quotes Helping Small Pete *''"And I hears about everything- includin' your run-in with Small Pete back in the World of Gremlins."'' *''"So here- have some E-tickets. But don't think this means I decided to like ya."'' *''"Small Pete may be a real chowderhead, but I'm glad you helped 'im."'' Helping Pete Pan *''"So, ya tracked down Pete Pan? And he's got some fight in him again- Good!"'' *''"Now folks will see how brave I truly am. Ain't nobody gonna be questioning it. And I'll be known as Pete the Great!"'' *''"Oh, an' I suppose ya want something for your efforts. Well, take these E-tickets. I got too many of 'em anyway. These is just pocket change."'' *''"Oh, and take a Power Spark, too. They're takin' up too much space around here."'' Trivia *Many people nowadays believe that Pete is a type of dog. This is not so, as he is actually a cat, as shown in the early cartoons. There was even an episode of House of Mouse that confirmed this fact. *His character predates Oswald the Lucky Rabbit by a good amount of years, existing as an antagonist in the old "Alice in Cartoon Land" short films. When Walt needed a villain for Oswald to fight, Pete was given the role, and so began his position as main antagonist and rival to Oswald, and eventually, Mickey Mouse. * This Pete may be based on his appearence in the Oswald cartoons, where he where wears similar overalls and a top hat. This Pete however wears a bowler hat. * Though Pete isn't a forgotten character he is in his classic form of Peg Leg Pete, probably Pete without a peg leg isn't quite as nasty, and is merely sometimes a little problem. *There is a glitch that in the missions of Pete before capturing all the bunnies, Mickey must enter on Pete's before all the bunnies enter. If succeded, Mickey can see inside on 3D like he would be outside and can use Paint and Thinner. This dissappears when talking to Pete or getting out. External Links *Pete on Disney Wiki Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Toons Category:Cats Category:reformed villains Category:Junction Points Category:Horace's Targets Category:Villains